


Human Shield

by Shiggityshwa



Series: Stargate Drabbles [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daniel POV, Drabble, F/M, Set early season 10, one word prompt, slight Daniel/Vala, stargatedrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/pseuds/Shiggityshwa
Summary: Daniel and Vala deal with the aftermath of an Ori battle that never happened.





	Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I just didn't expect that!" from StargateDrabbles on Tumblr. 
> 
> In hindsight I should've done an extrapolation on the D/V scene in Crusade when she told him she had a baby. Someone else do that one.

He relaxes his muscles when the blast doesn’t immediately happen.

Assumed the Ori would open fire on them, calling their bluff about the cargo at their feet being highly explosive. But when he opens his eyes, there is no sign of soldiers.

She nuzzles against his chest.

His muscles tighten again, and his hands fly up in the air like she’s trying to rob him—there is a high chance she’s pickpocketing him right now. “You can let go now.”

“You’re the one who grabbed me.”

“Yeah—well—I wanted—”

“To protect me.” She does the nuzzling thing again.

He pushes her back with a palm to the shoulder. “Well, they left.”

“You told them to. What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know, but I wasn’t expecting that!”


End file.
